Not Exactly What it Seems
by love'seuphoria
Summary: Most of the time during the FACE family, one thinks of it being mostly England favoring America and the same with France and Canada. But really, they have an equal love for both sons, they just display a little differently.


Not Exactly What it Seems

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Hetalia does not belong to me, it belongs to ****Hidekaz Himaruya. If I did own it, then, well, let's not go into that.**

~~~~~FACElove~~~~~~~~~~FACElove~~~~~~~~~~FACElove~~~~~~~~~~FACElove~~~~~~~~~~FACElove~~~~~

_***FACEing Childhood***_

_With England and Canada_

"Umm…. Daddy?"

"Yes Poppet?" Arthur looked up from a book he was skimming through while waiting on Francis to return from the shower. Upon being acknowledged, Matthew took this as an opportunity to climb into bed with the Brit, holding a large children's story book in his arms. Arthur picked up the book and looked at Matthew. "You know I'm always happy to read you a bedtime story love. Where's your brother?" Although he already knew the answer to that. Alfred was a bundle of energy packed into the body of a 4 year old. So it was understandable that it was near impossible for him to sit still long enough to listen to a story.

Matthew bounced slightly, suddenly looking excited. "He's gunna build us a tent Daddy! He said it was gunna touch da top of our room n' touch both of da walls at da same time! He didn't want no help doe, he never wants my help with anything." He stared at the intricate patterns at the covers, his cheeks puffed out.

"It's not that he doesn't want _your _help Matthew, Alfred is just a little independent, that's all. He loves you more than those heroes he watches all the time on the telly." The tiny blond scrunched up his face in confusion. "What's a inthepeedants?" "It's someone who likes to do a lot of things by themselves, rather than asking for help." Matthew's face brightned up slightly. "Do you still want your story then?" "Can it be da one wit da pirates please?" Arthur gave a proud smile. "But of course." He held out his arms for Matthew to crawl into and began reading.

_With France and America_

It was a rainy Saturday morning in the family kitchen. "So 'ou flip it like zis and wait about 30 seconds." Francis skillfully flipped the crepe into the air and caught it in the pan, causing Alfred to giggle and clap his hands. "Can I put the sugar and brown stuff on Papa? Please? I won't spill any! Promise!" Francis ignored the empty promise knowing that he would still need to sweep later. "Feel free to _mon fils_ (1). And that 'brown stuff' is called cinnamon."

Francis turned off the stove and loaded the crepes onto a plate, while Alfred ran to get the needed ingredients and a stool for himself to stand on. Francis was removing his "Kiss the Frog" apron while admiring his energetic son. Alfred, although one would normally think otherwise due to his inability to sit still, seemed to have a unique passion for food. When both Arthur and Francis noticed, Francis was luckily able to reach him first. He loved his husband dearly, but really, the last thing they needed were two professional charcoal makers.

"Papa lookie! I made a hand print! See?" Alfred proudly sported the sugar-cinnamon marking on his crepe. "Very good, Alfred." "Papa make one too?" Francis chuckled, not able to resist the pleading look on his son's face. He was about to fulfill the other blonde's request on a different crepe before he was stopped by a shrieking voice. "Not on that one Papa! Put it next to mine! Dat way it'll be Aflie and Papa's pancake!" Francis smiled, before following the command and calling his other two beloved blondes down for breakfast. "Remember Alfred, they're crepes, not pancakes."

_***FACEing Teenager Years***_

_With England and Canada_

Arthur was helping Matthew pick out something for his boyfriend, Gilbert for Valentine's Day. "Do you think that he'll like this Dad?" He referred to the baby bird cupped in his hands. "I want to get him something he can have fun with." Matthew wandered through the pet store. "Trust me Matthew, if you were to give him the thing that he really wants to fun with for Valentine's Day, we're going to have to talk." Arthur laughed at the way Matthew's face started to match the holiday's color.

"Not you too Dad! Papa already teases me enough. It's embarrassing…" Matthew shifted around awkwardly as a customer nearby stared at them. "Oh relax, I'm only jesting with you, somewhat. You'll tell me when you're planning on having sex though right? I'm not just going to walk in and see you two-" "DAD!"

_Back at the house with France and America_

"I'm telling you Papa, he hates me! He didn't even talk to me today. What if he's breaking up with me?" Alfred sobbed pathetically into Francis's shoulder. "I mean it's not like I blame him or anything," he sniffed "I'm too loud, I can never lose any weight, and I call him a commie all the time but I always thought he knew I was kidding, and-"

"Mon petite(2), I'm sure you're overreacting. If Ivan truly had a problem with all of zos' things, I do not believe he would've entered a relationship with you in the first place. Besides, I do not think that 165 pounds for someone who's 5"9 with a 6-pack is considered overweight."

Alfred nodded and curled himself into Francis's lap like a child until they both heard a knock at the door. "I think it might be for you, Alfred." Alfred grunted and got up to answer the door only to be greeted a very pleasant surprise. "Счастливый День святого Валентина(3)." Alfred stared up at Ivan, who was holding a bundle of a dozen sunflowers and a large hamburger shaped box of chocolates.

"I can't believe this Ivan! Tout semble fantastique! Comment avez-vous tournesols au cours de cette saison? Et où avez-vous trouvé, même la boîte de hamburger? Vous êtes le meilleur ami jamais(4)!" Alfred was peppering Ivan's face with kisses while near crushing his presents. "He means to say that his loves it." Francis explained with a handshake and a smile. Ivan let out a relieved sigh at the news. "I felt horrible about today Alfredka. I only ignored you so the date would be more of a surprise, I never meant to hurt you. "Ivan's face became sullen.

Alfred took his gifts from Ivan and placed them on the kitchen counter. "It's fine, Papa told me I may have been overreacting anyway. But Papa, did you know about this?" Francis only laughed in response. "Ah, jeune amour(5)."

_***FACEing Adulthood***_

_With England and Canada_

"Hey Dad? Can I ask you something that's actually kind of important?" Matthew blew over his cup of earl grey. Arthur arched his eyebrows in suspicion before nodding. "Well urm, Gil and I have been talking and we're definitely going to go through with it, seeing as you did the same for us without much problem-" He stared into his tea while he tried to search for the right words.

"Matthew dear, not to rush you or anything, but I'd appreciate it if you would get to the point." Matthew finally faced Arthur. "Gilbert and I decided to adopt, and I was just wandering when would be the right time to let them know that their adopted without causing them any trauma." Arthur nearly choked on his tea out of shock and happiness. "I'm going to have even more grandchildren? How are we even going to afford all the presents Francis is going to spoil them with?"

They both laughed at the image of Francis buying several of 'only the best and most expensive for his grandchildren because that was what they deserved'. "Honestly, all of these grandchildren make me feel older with each passing day." Matthew noted with a sad look that what his father was saying was true. At the age of 65, Arthur's once bright blond hair was now slightly dull with a little bit more than a few gray strands. His eyes now crinkled whenever he smiled or laughed. Matthew waved the depressing feelings off with a laugh at his father's comment. "First Alfred and now you! Those children of yours are going to drive us straight into debt." Speaking of Alfred…..

_With France and America_

"Bonjour mes bébés précieux(6)!" Francis grabbed both of his 1 year old grandchildren and led them directly into the kitchen. Francis, being the spoiling grandparent he was, automatically began searching for sweets. "Well hello to you too Papa." Alfred plopped down on a chair. "Ah, it is great to see you Alfred. You have been so busy you do not seem to have time to cook with your old Papa anymore."

"Well with these two running around, busy is an understatement. But I guess that's why we're spending the summer over hear starting today." Francis's eyes widened. "Do you mean it mon cher? Really? You wouldn't play such a cruel trick on an old man would you?" Alfred laughed. "Of course not Papa. All of the bags are in the car, and so are all my cooking utensils." All the youth seemed to flow back into the 68 year old man. "Wait until Arthur hears about zis! Do you hear that mes bébés? You get to spend 3 months with your beloved grand-père(7)! Oh what fun we will have!"

"Then why don't we go tell Dad? He and Matthew are still out back aren't they?" They both rushed to tell the news. It turned out to be a beautiful summer, filled with warm memories and clear pictures that were never forgotten, even when both their parents were gone. Even after their deaths, Matthew and Alfred continued to remember what once was, and were never saddened. With their parent's deaths being less than 48 hours apart, they realized that what had happened was meant to be.

~~~~~FACElove~~~~~~~~~~FACElove~~~~~~~~~~FACElove~~~~~~~~~~FACElove~~~~~~~~~~FACElove~~~~~

**Translations**

**1. My son**

**2. My little one (sort of)**

**3. Happy Valentine's Day**

**4.**** Everything looks fantastic! How did you sunflowers during this season? And where did you find even the hamburger box? You are the best boy friend ever!.**

**5. Young Love**

**6. My precious babies**

**7. Grandfather**

**An: Well that was a simple FACE fluff fic because there isn't enough paternal FRUS or UKCAN on here.**


End file.
